


Daddy's Little Girl

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: After being MIA for six months, Cindy's father has finally found out what his daughter's been up to.





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The announcement at SDCC that we'll be seeing Cindy's father had me SOBBING. (For those of you who don't know, Breacher will be played by Danny Trejo.) After months of Cisco fic ideas ruminating in my head but me never getting anything down on paper, this gave me EXACTLY the inspiration I needed. Essentially, the character info we were given is that Breacher is the most overprotective father in the multiverse. Took that and ran with it. (I use Breacher's real name in the comics in this fic--Quell. Don't know if it's going to actually be the same on the show or not.)
> 
> The idea that H.R.'s death affected Cindy has actually been in my head since photos of her at the funeral came out on Twitter. I like to think her knowing that if she had brought him back, Iris would be dead, had a HUGE impact on her.
> 
> Also, I know in the comics that Cindy's mom/Breacher's wife is evil...but I took a different approach here. I totally made up this whole dynamic. My headcanon is that Breacher is involved in Earth-19's government in some way and is essentially the head of the Collectors. It's why Cindy's the best of the best and why she's so damn determined. H.R. called her "a legend" all the way back in 3x11. There's a reason.
> 
> Finally, if you can, read Quell's dialogue in Danny's voice. If you don't know what it sounds like, it's a slight Mexican accent with a slight growl to it. PERFECT for this character.

“What are you going to do?” Cindy asked, walking into the workshop. “Take me back home and put my powers on lockdown?”

“I will do whatever I need to do,” Quell said, following her.

“I’m not a child anymore!” Cindy yelled. “I can do whatever I damn well please.”

“Not when it means abandoning your responsibilities,” Quell said. “I thought I raised you better than this.”

“I abandoned my responsibilities because I refuse to continue working for a government that punishes the innocent,” Cindy said.

“What are you talking about?” Quell asked. “Your job is to uphold our most sacred law.”

“A law that I now realize is wrong!” she screamed.

“You do know I established that law after your mother was killed by breachers,” Quell quietly said after taking in his daughter’s words. “I passed it to help protect my world.”

“Yes, I get it,” Cindy said, crossing her arms. “You wanted to save everyone!”

“Not everyone!” he yelled. “ _You_! You are my world, Cynthia. I couldn’t risk losing you.”

“Then why did you allow me to become a collector?” she asked after several moments. “I put my life on the line everyday.”

“You wanted to follow in my footsteps,” Quell reminded her. “I couldn’t stop you. But I could make sure that you were prepared. I trained you myself in hopes that, if you were ever in danger, you’d be strong enough to handle it. For the past six years, you have been the best warrior our earth has ever seen. What happened?”

“I was sent to collect H.R. Wells, that’s what happened!” Cindy snapped.

“Wells?” Quell asked. “I thought you killed him.”

“No,” she said, averting eye contact. “I didn’t.”

“You lied to me?” he growled.

“What did you want me to say?” she asked. “I was challenged to trial by combat and lost? Because that’s the truth.”

“How are you still alive?” he wondered.

“Because Cisco spared my life,” Cindy said, staring her father in the eyes.

“ _Cisco_ challenged you?” Quell confirmed.

“Yeah, and thank god he did!” she said—almost in an attempt to stop Quell from killing him. “Because if I had brought H.R. back and had him executed, a woman on this Earth would be dead. He sacrificed his life to save one of Cisco’s friends. I attended his funeral. H.R. was not only innocent, but a hero. And you and your crooked law asked me to treat him like a criminal and have him punished as such. I couldn’t have lived with myself knowing that I had done such a thing. So, yeah. I’m here. Consider this my resignation. If you truly need me, I can be home in two seconds but…but I think there’s someone here who needs me more.”

All of a sudden, Cisco appeared at the doorway and quickly knocked twice.

“Bad timing?” he asked. “I just came to grab…something.”

“No,” Cindy said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “No, it’s fine. I was just leaving. I’m pretty sure he was about to do the same.”

Cindy gave her father one last cold look before storming out. Quell walked straight up to Cisco. Cisco could feel the man’s hot breath on his forehead.

“You hurt my baby girl, I will come for you,” Quell warned.

Cisco had absolutely no doubts about that.

“I would never, sir,” he promised.

Cisco wasn’t sure if Quell was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or giving him the death stare. Either way, he was equally terrified. Suddenly, a breach opened behind him. Quell walked past him and through it. As soon as it closed, Cisco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in for the past few minutes.


End file.
